


Roofied

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party was sprawled across nine different rooms, and Kris ended up getting detoured half a dozen times before he finally managed to track down the bar and get Adam and Katy's drinks and a beer for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roofied

The party was sprawled across nine different rooms, and Kris ended up getting detoured half a dozen times before he finally managed to track down the bar and get Adam and Katy's drinks and a beer for him. Then it was another half a dozen wrong turns and diversions, people cornering him to talk even though he had glasses in his hands, and when he was almost there, he bumped into Matt, which was another five minutes before Kris finally said, "Hey, man, come on; Adam and Katy are in the next room, let's go over and then I don't have to carry these anymore."

"Yeah?" Matt said, looking over, and then his eyes bugged a little and he jerked his head back and said, "Or, uh—why don't you just stick them down over here, and—"

Kris stared at him and turned to look, and Matt's voice faded out of his hearing along with pretty much everything else in the room, because Adam and Katy were still on the couch where he'd left them, but Katy was mostly in Adam's lap, and he had her skirt pushed up high and his hand wrapped around her thigh, fingers skimming the lace of her underwear. They were kissing, and not pecks; Adam had his other hand in Katy's hair, fisted in pale gold, and he was biting at her lower lip.

Kris turned and put the glasses down, and his beer bottle, and ignored whatever Matt was saying to him, and then he crossed the room and stood in front of the couch, and—they didn't fucking _stop_. They didn't even notice he was there. They were still—and Adam was tipping Katy's head back, to the side, so he could lay kisses on her throat. "Hey," Kris said, flatly, his hands clenching; he didn't know how to feel this way, didn't know what he _was_ feeling, except he wanted maybe to hit Adam, seriously fucking hard, and then Adam lifted his head and blinked at Kris with unfocused blue eyes and beamed up at him.

"Kris!" he said.

"What the fuck, seriously?" Kris said, and then Adam was grabbing a handful of Kris's belt buckle and waistband and pulling him down onto the couch between him and Katy, who was lying sprawled back against the back of the couch, stretching.

"We missed you!" Adam said earnestly, and Katy blinked and said in a groggy way, "...Kris?" and then threw her arms around him and snuggled in. "Kris!" she said, and giggled, and Kris said, something unclenching in his gut, "...are you guys _high?_ "

"Oh my God, no," Katy said.

"Yes!" Adam said. "Whoo!"

"Uh, I'm going with Adam on this one," Kris told Katy, who wrinkled up her nose frowning, sort of adorable, and Kris shut his eyes and let his head fall back, because okay, Jesus, he could deal with _that_ —

And then his eyes snapped open, because Adam was licking up his neck, from the hollow at his throat all the way up. "Uh, Adam," Kris said, and Adam was sort of straddling Kris's lap now and—there was more licking happening, and when Kris twisted his head away, it started to be ear biting, and apparently Adam _was_ in fact happy to see him. Kris tried to push Adam off, gently, and then a little less gently, and then not gently at all, and Adam fell off the couch onto the floor. "Crap," Kris said, sitting up, and Katy sat up out of her daze next to him and said, "Adam! Where did you go?"

"I fell down!" Adam said, on the floor and laughing up at her like that was the most hilarious thing ever, and he held up his hands. Katy grabbed them and tried to get him up, which wound up with Katy falling down onto him, and then Adam had his arms wrapped around her waist and was nuzzling at her hair. "Mm, I love the smell of your conditioner," he said, and kissed Katy some more.

Kris didn't understand how the entire party hadn't noticed this yet, but unless they were all high on the same stuff Adam and Katy had doped themselves with, that was only going to last so long. "Okay, guys," he said, standing up, and he got hold of both their hands and started to tug them up. "I think it's time we found somewhere for both of you to sleep this off."

They came along to the second floor with him, thankfully pretty docile except for some more nuzzling and giggling up the stairs, and Kris found a deserted guest bedroom with the door unlocked. That was a relief, until he turned around from shutting the door to find Adam and Katy already on the bed and making out, and Adam was taking Katy's shirt off.

Kris rolled his eyes. "All right, hands off my wife, Lambert," he said, going over to the bed, except Adam turned and kissed him instead, and then Katy helped Adam pull him down onto the bed.

"No—wait—dammit," Kris said, struggling, except the soft bed was making it tricky to get a lot of leverage, and Adam and Katy were kissing him, and kissing each other right over him. Katy's bra had come off now, and her heels, and Katy was peeling Adam's shirt up off his body now.

Flat on his back, Kris stared up at both of them. Adam had Katy arched back in his hands and was sucking on her nipple. She was making her little squeaky helpless noises and clutching into his hair, and fine, all right, it _was_ hot, it was the two hottest people he knew making out together, of course that was going to work for him. "Okay," Kris said helplessly. "Okay, look, I'm sorry, I've got to stop you guys, you know that."

Adam lifted his head up—from Katy's _breasts_ —and frowned down at him. "Let's do something about that," he said to Katy.

"Huh?" Kris said.

It turned out that what they were going to do about it was tie him to the headboard. "No, wait, look," Kris said, high and desperate. Jesus, Adam was _holding him down_ , and Katy was tying his wrists up with their shirts, and Adam was rocking between his legs, and _Jesus_ , Kris was only human. Adam was saying, "Wow, can I fuck _both_ of you?" so excitedly, and Katy was bouncing down next to him and kissing him and saying, "Can I go first?"

"Of course, baby!" Adam said, and laid Katy down between Kris's legs, so her head was tipped back against Kris's shoulder and he got a perfect full-body view of Adam's cock sliding into her, slick and shining and huge, pulling out and going back in.

At least Adam put on condoms like a reflex, Kris tried to console himself, staring. Katy was writhing and squirming with her ass against his dick, and Kris couldn't help arching up against her; he wanted to rub her off so badly he was yanking on the shirts, and finally one of them came loose and he slid his fingers between her legs, and Adam's dick rubbed against his fingers and Katy pushed up desperately into his hand, covering his fingers with her own while she shuddered and shook and came.

His other wrist was still tied up while Adam swapped condoms after, and Katy curled up against Kris's side and licked at his neck and played with his nipples the way he loved while Adam worked into him. Kris felt his feet kicking helplessly into the air and groaned. "This is _not_ going to be my fault in the morning," he said, strangled, as Adam started thrusting.

"Mm, not at all," Adam said absently, and fucked him some more. Katy petted his head and kissed him. "We'll just do it again in the morning, baby," she said, and yawned kittenish before curling up against him.

= End =


End file.
